harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cindy (GrB)/Quotes
'Greetings' *'Introduction: '"Hey, who are you? ___? Well, I guess you seem okay. I'm Cindy. I'm Lauren's twin. I'm older than her by two minutes!" *'Morning: '"Hey, ___. Good morning." *'Evening: '"Yawn... What?! I'm not sleepy!" 'Chat' *"Eat it even if you don't like it! That's what Mom always says. But I'm not gonna eat anything I don't like!" *"Everybody likes the mayor, you know. It's crazy!" *"Hmmm... Studying isn't my thing..." *"Cool! It's time to play!" *"Playing is tons of fun! But having to go home and take a bath afterwards stinks!" *'Near the river:' "This is, like, our special spot. In some seasons there are tons of flowers around here. ♪" *'During a snowstorm: '"Wow! So much snow! I'm itching for a good snowball fight!" *'After a storm:' "That weather was so cool yesterday! Gosh, I wish that every day was like that!" *'During a typhoon: '"Wow! The wind is so strong! I feel like it could blow me away. ♪" *'Bazaar day:' "The bazaar is usually full of cool stuff!" *'After the bazaar:' "Wow, look at the time. I gotta get home!" *'When shown the blue feather:' "That's a pretty cool feather." *'After you are married:' "You look so happy now that you're married. It's kind of annoying!" 'Gifts' *'Favorite:' "A donut? For me? My favorite! ♪ Thanks, ___!" *"Thanks! I'm impressed that you know what I like." *'Disliked:' "This is what you call a present!? ___, you are super lame!" *'Horror:' "That is, like, so mean. ___, you're a jerk!" *'Birthday:' "A birthday present? Thanks, ___! You're pretty cool!" *'When offered a tool/rotten item:' "Huh? I don't want that." *'When offered multiple gifts: '"What, another one? No thanks." *'Declines a gift:' "Sorry, not in the mood. Keep it!" 'Heart Lines' Note: Cindy and Lauren's heart lines can be seen by talking to them upstairs in their home. *'Black Heart:' "____, you can jump pretty high up, huh? How do you do that?" *'Purple Heart: '"The mayor is crazy ripped! His arms are, like, twice as big as Dad's!" *'Blue Heart:' "If farming fun? You have to carry stuff and take care of animals... That's lots of work. I bet you don't have time to play! Yuck!" *'Green Heart:' "Kevin thinks that he's, like, the best prankster. But you know what? He's got a long way to go still. If you're gonna pull a prank, no one should ever find out who did it! Uh, don't tell anyone I said that, ___." *'Yellow Heart:' "So why do you think I talk so much? It's obviously because Lauren doesn't like to talk at all! I've gotta even it out!" *'Orange Heart:' "___, what are you up to? Wanna play?" *'Red Heart:' "When I grow up... ___, I want to be like you. ♥ Hey, tell me about when you were a kid and stuff like that. I'm gonna copy you from now on. ♪" 'Festivals' *'Before the start of a festival: '"Festivals are pretty cool." *'You lose: '"Booo. I was cheering for you." *'You win': "Nice! Way to go, ____!" *'You don't enter/compete:' "What the heck? Why didn't you enter!?" Flower Festival: *"Can I give people weeds instead? Just kidding!" *'When given a flower: ' "Oh, thanks, ____." Wine/Tea Festival: *"That was pretty good. Thanks, ___!" Category:Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar Quotes